


10 more minutes

by abo_watch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, get extra cuddle time the best way you can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abo_watch/pseuds/abo_watch
Summary: You want more than 10 more minutes in bed.





	

The sun is starting to shine through the currents, the birds have begun their morning songs. You can smell the coffee all the way from the warmth of your bed, you knew Jack was up , so you rolled over into his spot. His scent was always so amazing, you felt as if you could slip right back into sleep had you not heard a soft clanking sound in front of you. Inhaling deeply a smile spreads over your lips, he leans down and kisses them as gently as the birds chirped outside.

He put his hands on both sides of you face and brings you to sit up with him. Slowly his kisses down your neck until he reaches your shirt, well, his shirt. He chuckled while he brought his lips to your ear’s.  
“You like wearing daddy’s clothes don’t you?” He nibbles on your earlobe. “You know, I’m starting to run out of shirts, maybe I can have this one back?” His hand had begun to stroke your skin that lay beneath the fabric. Your hands had gone to the back of his neck and waist line, it wasn’t hard to pull him down on top of you.

“Only if we can sleep for another 10 minutes” You said grabbing one of his hands and going back to your side of the bed. He laughs behind you and settles into his spot.

With his chest against your back and his arm draped over you, you feel safe and sound. The birds chirping, his breathing, and heart beat all lull you closer and closer to sleep.

“Daddy’s gonna need his shirt back for work today baby. I promise I can give you whatever you want for it in return” he suggestively ruts against you.

“Oh, I know what I want, you might be a little late to work though…”

He pushes some of his weight onto you and begins grinding into you, kissing your neck.

“Anything you want baby, daddy’ll give it to you. Just say the word” he already sounded breathless in your ear, you almost felt bad, but he did say anything…  
“I want to sleep in for an hour longer, the 10 minutes don’t count”

He busted into laughter behind you. “All right”

He kisses the back of your head before pulling you as tightly as he could against you. The coffee long forgotten grows cold, but you don’t, Jack keeps you safe and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr  
> https://abo-watch.tumblr.com
> 
> Work posted here  
> https://abo-watch.tumblr.com/post/153109305329/please-please-please-do-a-fluffy-daddy-soldier-76


End file.
